


Effervescent Froth

by Calivrv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Murder, Short Story, calm until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calivrv/pseuds/Calivrv
Summary: Trillo, a curious Troomdwell, has a deadly interest in the creatures that lurk in the water.(Note: Please read the note for a short introduction at the beginning of the story. TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of drowning - do not read if this is a trigger for you.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Effervescent Froth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018. Has been edited to meet writing abilities in 2021.
> 
> Having the element of fire is referred to as the Scorch Tribe.  
> Those that control or live in water are the Loch Tribe.  
> The ones who possess powers of earth are the Creation Tribe  
> Finally, the ability to wield the air belongs to those in the Breeze Tribe.
> 
> The three species in this story are the Troomdwells, Revlinns, and Saimcass.
> 
> Troomdwells are mushroom fairies who live in tundra climates. Troomdwells are extremely active creatures who don’t need heat to survive. They can give the heat that they naturally produce to plants and animals to ensure their survival. They gather plants and roots as a source of food.
> 
> Revlinns are a cold blooded type of merfolk similar to an octopus. Despite their appearance, they are land creatures who bathe in the sun for warmth. They cannot stay in cold climates or the water for too long or they lose all their heat, resulting in death. They lure in prey on land and use the water to drown them.
> 
> Saimcass are four legged creatures that have horns and sleep in bodies of water. Saimcass are frail and unstable, the pressure of the water prevents the lava inside their bodies from spilling out. Also keeping the surface of their rough skin cool so they don’t overheat. They feed on creatures and plants that lurk in the water; they don’t have a particular diet.

Trillo danced at the water’s edge. He was one of the Troomdwell. He cared for the living plants and animals in the tundra, like the rest of his kind. Though, he was more attracted to the waters than anything. It was peaceful there - very little noise to bother him during times when he wanted to get away. The water in the lake never froze, despite how cold it became. The waters were warmer there, just barely warm enough to keep it from freezing.  
  
“Hey Trillo!” His younger sister, Yearsley, had followed him again.  
“Yearsley, I told you that I didn’t want anyone following me.”  
Yearsley gave him a weak smile. “I didn’t want to be lonely.”  
  
Trillo stared into the water, “You wouldn’t have been, you have Evelyn.”  
She sat beside him, “She’s busy today.”  
  
Trillo touched the water’s surface, such a small disturbance caused the entire pond to waver gently.  
“Why do you like staring into the water so much? There’s nothing interesting here.”  
Trillo ignored his younger sister, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He imagined something inside the water, a hidden beauty that he couldn’t see through the vast darkness of the pool.  
His sister sat beside him, feeling bitter because of his dismissive nature. “Sometimes I don’t know how I’m related to you.”  
  
“Technically, Yearsley, you aren’t.” Trillo gave her a look. “We just get attached to certain Troomdwells, and then we call them family.”  
Yearsley felt insulted. “Why do you keep pointing that out? I already know that, I’m not stupid!”  
“I know you aren’t.” He sloshed the water back and forth with his fingers.  
  
Yearsley grabbed fistfuls of the grass under her hands angrily.  
Trillo looked up. “Sis-”  
She pouted, “You’re rude.”  
Trillo sighed. “I know,” He felt something in the water brush his hand.  
  
“Why are you always so mean to me anyway? I chose you as my older brother, technically my guardian! Could at least show some appreciation for accepting you as family? Nobody else wanted you.”  
Trillo was silent, peering into the water, his brow knit together in concentration.  
“Trillo-?” Yearsley started before his arm was yanked into the water. Trillo let out a startled shriek and Yearsley yanked him away from the water.  
“What in the forests grabbed you?” Yearsley stared at the dark waters in fear.  
  
Trillo glanced at his dripping hand, trembling a bit. “I-I didn’t see much, there was a face in the water. A hand reached up and grabbed mine.”  
Yearsley slowly rose up and started toward the small body of water. She crouched at the edge and touched the surface with her fingertip. “I don’t see anything, Trillo.”  
Trillo made his way to the pond and sat next to her. “I swore I saw a Revlinn’s face in the water. She was staring at me.”  
Yearsley shook her head. “There’s nothing here.” She retreated from the water. “Let’s go home.”  
  
“No, I need to know for sure.”  
Yearsley grabbed his arm. “You can’t be serious, you could drown! We are part of the Creation Tribe. We are not from the Loch Tribe!”  
Trillo slapped her arm away and dove into the water. Immediately, the being grabbed him, and Trillo held onto them. Even underwater, they felt scaly and slimy. He was pulled deeper into the dark water. The world above him faded into an inky black as he was dragged away from the surface.  
  
“Can you hear me?” A voice echoed in the water. He couldn’t move. “Why aren’t you swimming?” The being let go of him and swam around him, the current rushed past his ears. “Can’t you open your eyes down here?” Her hand brushed his shoulder. “You’re holding your breath.” He opened his eyes a bit, seeing a blurry blue figure.  
The water flooded his eyes and he closed them again, grunting softly. “Oh, I see, you’re a surface being.” The Loch pushed him to the surface. Trillo gasped and swam to the water’s edge, coughing up a bit of water. Yearsley noticed him and ran over.  
  
“Trillo!”  
He stood up, “There was a Loch in there. I’m sure it was a Revlinn.”  
Yearsley hugged him. “Please don’t go back in there, you were under for too long!”  
  
A figure emerged at the edge of the pond. “Hello,” Her voice no longer echoed, but her voice still held its beauty.  
“W-who are you?” Yearsley asked, holding her brother protectively. “Are you the one that almost drowned him?”  
The Loch pulled herself onto land, but kept her other half in the water. “Yes, but I did not mean any harm. I’m not hungry at the moment.” She sunk back into the water a bit, eyeing Trillo. “Your friend is interesting.”  
  
Yearsley gripped Trillo’s shoulder.  
“Am I frightening? I am supposed to be one of the nightmares in the sea.” The Revlinn said, rambling. “I am Farrah.”  
Yearsley shot up and backed away. “You lure in creatures and devour them.”  
Farrah nodded, yawning. “I do, but I am not hungry, as I said earlier.”  
  
“I’m Trillo Woollin, this is my adopted sibling, Yearsley Nevermore.”  
Farrah nodded, her finger tracing the pale sand absentmindedly. “You both have wonderful names.”  
Yearsley glared at Farrah and turned away. “I’m going home.” She leaned down and whispered, “Don’t trust Revlinn, they’re dangerous, Trillo.”  
Trillo rolled his eyes and shooed her away. Yearsley gave him one last bitter glare before leaving.  
  
“She’s an interesting specimen.”  
Trillo hummed in agreement. He noticed that Farrah was shivering.  
“It’s freezing here, how are you alive?” Her breath swirled in the air as she exhaled.  
“Are you cold?”  
  
She nodded. “I must’ve lost my way, I assumed this place would be warmer.”  
Trillo touched her arm and transferred his body heat to her. “Feel any better?” He asked  
The Revlinn’s eyes widened. “I feel much better, how did you do that?”  
“I’m a Troomdwell, I don’t need my body heat to survive, so I gave it to you.” Trillo smiled bashfully, “It’s just something my species can do, it helps us care for the sick and wounded animals, especially during the winter.”  
  
Farrah hummed in acknowledgement. Then she slid back and dove into the water.  
Trillo tilted his head, wondering if she’d left. He was ready to get up and leave when she burst out of the water again with a green shell in her hands. “Here, have this as my thanks.”  
Trillo took it from her, fascinated as he examined its structural patterns.  
  
“It was nice meeting you, Trillo. I hope we meet again!”  
“Farrah wait!” Trillo dropped the shell and leaned over the pool, but she’s already left. Trillo let out a short breath. “Goodbye,” He mumbled as he grabbed the shell and stood up, heading back to the village.

Yearsley walked beside her brother. She was concerned, it had been months since they last saw Farrah and Trillo wasn’t taking it well . “She can’t survive without heat, right? You probably won’t see her again.”  
Trillo sighed, “I know.”  
“Well, if you know, then stop sulking and accept it!”  
  
Trillo picked up a small white rabbit. “As I have said before, it is easier said than done. Farrah had no intentions to hurt me, Yearsley, and I liked her.” Yearsley huffed and crossed her arms. Trillo glanced up and noticed that snow began to fall.  
“It’s getting cold again.” Yearsley commented.  
“Mhm, we’ll have to work harder to keep the animals and plants alive.” The rabbit hopped out of his arms and loped away.  
“I’m sure you’ll meet someone you like eventually, and you’ll forget all about her.” Yearsley said, trying to reassure him.  
  
Evelyn, Yearsley’s friend, who was a Saismass, approached them, its hooves melting the freshly fallen snow around it. “Good morning, Yearsley,” It nodded at Trillo. “Woollin.”  
Yearsley hugged her friend. “Evelyn!”  
  
Evelyn nudged her gently. “It is cold enough that my body will not collapse if I am not in the water this year.”  
“That’s great! We can spend the winter together!” Trillo let their words fade into the background. He took the green shell out of his pocket and stared at it.

Many years had passed since he had seen the Revlinn in the water. Trillo had a bit of an obsession with the creature. He checked the same pond every single day he had the time. He never saw any sign of life in the pond other than plants or small fish.  
  
One day, he was heading there to check if she was there. Trillo stopped in his tracks when he got near the edge.  
There, glistening in the moonlight, was Farrah, her entire body trembled in the cold.  
  
Trillo rushed over to her. “Farrah?” There was a laceration in her side, and it worried him that she wasn’t bleeding. “Farrah? Can you hear me?” He asked, his voice low and desperate. Trillo began transferring heat to her, focusing mainly on her circulation, reviving the steady drum of her heart. Farrah’s body wasn’t cold yet, he still had a chance.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
  
Trillo felt relief wash over him, but he wasn’t done yet. He had to concentrate on keeping her alive. The cold air would take her life in minutes if she wasn’t taken care of.  
“Trillo,” She murmured quietly.  
Trillo kept his silence. His energy was rapidly depleting, if he spoke now, he wouldn’t be able to save her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Thank you.”  
  
Trillo smiled, opening his eyes a bit. She was still herself, thankfully. He didn’t know Farrah very well, but she still had her soft voice that he could recall. Trillo completed the healing process and shakily stood up. He was a bit unsteady since he’d used a lot of his energy.  
“Could you lead me back to the water?” Farrah asked.  
  
Trillo nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the pond. He set her down in the water. Letting her slide herself into the pool.  
Farrah looked into his eyes, smiling. “It’s nice to see you again.” She held her hand out.  
Trillo took it and she pulled him to the edge of the water. Once she let go, he sat down next to her.  
She withdrew from the water’s surface.  
  
Trillo hesitated for a moment, then gently dipped his hand into the water, hoping she’d reach out and grab him.  
Farrah wrapped both her hands around his and pulled him in. “Trillo,” She dragged him into the water. “I’m glad you befriended me, and remembered me. Even after so long.”  
Trillo tried to open his eyes, the water irritated them.  
  
Her grip tightened on his hand. “But I’m afraid that you’re the only source of food I’ve been able to find for a while now.” Farrah pulled him close. “Please forgive me for this.”  
Trillo remembered what his sister had said, he couldn’t move.  
“I’ll make sure your departure is peaceful,” Farrah sunk deeper into the water, drawing him further away from the surface.  
  
Trillo relaxed, and his fear faded. It wasn’t long before he felt himself drowning, and his body in a desperate attempt to save him, tried to breathe. Water filled his lungs, it burned, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.  
He distantly heard Farrah humming quietly, comforting him as he took his last choked breath.  
The water, something he had admired for years, smothered him with its own tranquility.


End file.
